Les deux visages
by Anonyma01
Summary: Nous sommes actuellement le 5 mai 1997, jour marquant le fin de votre exil du monde sorcier. Vous avez donc à nouveau le droit de traverser nos frontières. Ava Potter, sœur de James, redoutait ses mots et les conséquences qu'ils auraient. Ne tient pas compte des trois derniers tomes. Et Sirius est toujours bel et bien vivant.
1. Prologue

Les deux visages

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf quelque uns qui vous devinerez tout seul.

Résumé : « _Nous sommes actuellement le 5 mai 1997, jour marquant le fin de votre exil du monde sorcier. Vous avez donc à nouveau le droit de traverser nos frontières. » Ava Potter, sœur de James, redoutait ses mots et les conséquences qu'ils auraient. _Ne tient pas compte des trois derniers tomes. Et Sirius est toujours bel et bien vivant.

Note : J'avais déjà commencé à publier cette histoire il y a quelques temps. Je retente ma chance, avec quelques modifications ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

« Esquimau »

La célèbre gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial tourna sur elle-même au son de la voix d'Harry, laissant place à un trou béant. Le jeune sorcier monta les quelques marches et frappa sur l'immense porte en bois.

« Entre Harry » lui intima une voix familière.

Il fut accueilli par les innombrables objets en métal qui faisaient un bruit continu et par le regard grave d'Albus Dumbledore. Il trônait derrière son bureau, impressionnant dans sa robe de sorcier pourpre brodée d'or. Ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il fit signe à Harry de prendre place devant lui, sans dire un mot.

« Vous vouliez me parler Professeur ? »

Le matin-même, Harry avait reçu, par hibou, un mot du directeur lui priant de se rendre à son bureau pendant la pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme, intrigué, avait répondu favorablement. Peut-être allait-il lui parler de Voldemort.

« Oui... ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas plaisant à entendre, mais il est temps que tu saches. »

Que pouvait-on bien lui cacher ? Le retour de Voldemort lui pesait déjà bien lourd.

Dumbledore ouvrit un dossier posé devant lui et en tira une vieille photo jaunie. Comme coutume chez les Sorciers, les protagonistes présents dessus s'agitaient et semblaient même rire. Son professeur la lui tendit et il fut surpris de poser ses yeux sur les adolescents qu'étaient son père, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Seule une jeune fille brune, au côté de Sirius, lui semblait inconnue. Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers Dumbledore et une question muette passa entre eux.

« Je te présente Ava, la sœur de ton père... »

La brûlure fut vive et il lâcha le cliché sous le coup de l'émotion. Ava Potter, une tante fantomatique devenue réelle en un instant. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir connaître la suite.

* * *

L'horloge du salon carillonna l'heure du goûter. Ava sursauta et leva les yeux de ses croquis. Une fois de plus, elle s'était laissée emporter par son travail. Elle posa ses crayons, rangea son matériel dans la pochette et laissa ses dessins en plan sur la table du salon. Elle reprendrait un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en attendant son mari. Alec était psychiatre au St Thomas' Hospital à Londres. A ce lieu, elle lui devait leur rencontre. Un contexte particulier certes, mais cela était une autre histoire.

Passionné par son travail, il en oubliait souvent sa vie de famille. Mais Ava l'avait accepté et elle somnolait souvent sur le canapé le soir, entre le coucher des filles et l'arrivée d'Alec.

Elle enfila une veste légère, recoiffa ses longs cheveux bruns, attrapa ses clefs et s'engouffra dans l'air doux d'un mois de mai étonnamment ensoleillé. L'école maternelle de Louisa, sa fille cadette, se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Quelques années auparavant, Ava avait exigé de déménager dans la banlieue londonienne. L'ambiance citadine de Londres lui pesait trop et elle préférait travailler dans un lieu plus tranquille. Alec avait cédé sans trop de difficultés, conscient de la fragilité psychologique enfuie au fond d'elle, qui parfois menaçait de ressortir.

Elle arriva devant l'école à l'heure de la sonnerie et déjà les enfants affluaient dans la cours de récréation. Ava salua quelques parents et guetta l'arrivée de sa fille, qui en bonne dernière, franchit les grilles une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour ma puce, sourit-elle en embrassant les joues rosies de Louisa. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? »

« On a fait des dessins dehors, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Regaaarde ! »

Ava distingua tant bien que mal une masse marron et verte et reconnut des arbres. La perception enfantine l'étonnerait toujours.

« Et j'ai écrit mon prénom aussi. Comme tu m'as montré. »

Louisa pointa le bas de la feuille et elle semblait fière d'elle. Ava sourit, attendrie.

« Il est vraiment beau ma chérie, je le mettrais avec les autres, dans ma pochette spéciale. »

Elle attrapa la menotte de sa fille et elles rentrèrent. Le trajet du retour fut assez long. Comme à son habitude, Louisa tenait à monter sur tous les petits murets et s'arrêtait au moindre petit truc. Lorsque Ava proposa de préparer des crêpes une fois à la maison, Louisa s'enthousiasma tellement que sa mère fut obligée lui courir après.

Essoufflées, elles franchirent enfin le pas de la porte et s'attelèrent à la préparation des crêpes.

Ava achevait de nettoyer la cuisine (les mûrs avaient été repeints de pâte) lorsque Lena, l'aînée, rentra du lycée. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle posa négligemment son sac contre la console dans l'entrée.

« Salut M'man, dit-elle en revenant dans le monde réel. Hmm ça sent bon les crêpes, j'espère que Louisa n'a pas tout mangé. »

« Tu le sauras après avoir cherché le courrier, j'ai oublié d'y aller… »

« Mais Maman, je viens d'enlever mes pompes. »

« Chaussures, je préfère. Eh ben tu les remets. Tu en as pour deux minutes. »

Grognant une dernière fois pour le plaisir, Lena mit ses chaussures et sortit d'un pas lourd. Ava soupira. Tout cela pour une histoire de boite aux lettres. Sa fille venait tout juste de fêter ses 17 ans et son activité favorite était de râler. Rien que pour embêter sa pauvre maman qui attendait avec impatience que cette mauvaise période passe. Heureusement, son caractère de cochon n'avait aucune incidence sur ses résultats scolaires et ses professeurs la trouvaient agréable. A croire que sa rogne permanente était réservée à ses parents. Crise d'adolescent diraient certains. Mais Ava restait perplexe et Alec la rassurait tant bien que mal. Ses absences constantes le laissaient souvent en marge de tout cela.

Lena revint dans la cuisine tout aussi bruyamment qu'elle en était sorti. Elle posa les quelques lettres sur le plan de travail, sauf une qu'elle garda en mains.

« Dis Maman, qui aurait l'idée d'envoyer une lettre avec comme adresse '_Mrs Morrison Ava au 132 Yellow Street'_... ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une franche curiosité, oubliant toute mauvaise humeur.

Cela rappela vaguement quelque chose à Ava. Elle lui prit la lettre et l'écriture verte lui sembla familière. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée et fit guère attention au symbole du tampon. Deux lettres à la calligraphie fine en découlèrent. Les premières lignes la firent pâlir. Ava lâcha soudainement les deux feuillets, comme s'ils l'avaient brûlée. Son cœur s'affola et sa respiration se saccada.

« Maman, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Lena, légèrement paniquée.

Elle voulut s'emparer des lettres mais Ava claqua sa main dessus. Elle les froissa entre ses doigts, tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

« Prépare le goûter pour ta sœur et toi. Elle t'attendait. Les crêpes sont dans le four, tièdes, et il y a du sucre et du chocolat dans les placards. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ava traversa le salon rapidement et monta à l'étage, sous le regard éberlué de Lena. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit à baldaquin, les lettres froissées au creux de son poing, elle pleura silencieusement. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier tout ça. Elle avait presque réussi à vivre normalement.

_« Mrs Ava Morrison,_

_Nous sommes actuellement le 5 mai 1997, jour marquant la fin de votre exil du monde sorcier. Vous avez donc à nouveau le droit de traverser nos frontières._

_Avec nos meilleures salutations _»

Deux phrases aussi froides qu'impersonnelles. Deux phrases pour annoncer la fin du calvaire. Mais deux phrases qui ne répareront en aucun cas le mal qui a été fait.

* * *

_Elle n'avait pipé mot durant tout le procès, enfermé dans un silence douloureux. Au moment de la sentence, elle avait fermé les yeux l'espace d'une minute et retenu ses larmes._ _Elle ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction A peine un instant plus tard, le craquement de sa baguette magique brisa quelque chose en elle. Coupable, exilée et surtout incapable de se défendre. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas crié qu'elle était innocente ? Parce qu'elle-même n'en était pas sure… Sa mémoire lui avait fait défaut, comme si son esprit avait voulu occulter les événements de cette fameuse nuit. Une barrière protectrice, avait souligné le psychomage présent durant toute la séance, la rendant encore plus coupable aux yeux de tous._

_On lui avait intimé de se lever. Elle se retourna et constata les dégâts. Son père croisa son regard, consolant sa mère, effondrée dans ses bras. Elle y lut une grande tristesse et elle devina qu'il la croyait innocente. Son frère et ses amis la fixaient, horrifiés. Enfin, elle vit son petit-ami, dont le regard semblait lui dire « comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » Elle voulait être ailleurs, dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle allait vivre son exil seule. Elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec ses parents._

_Dans le tumulte de la foule présente, elle entendit juste le Juge préciser qu'il serait préférable de l'interner dans un centre psychiatrique moldu. Chez les fous, ils l'enfermaient chez les fous. Quand elle put enfin sortir de la salle du tribunal, elle demanda d'une voix enrouée si elle pouvait se rendre aux toilettes. Si les Aurors furent surpris de l'entendre parler, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Une fois enfermée dans la cabine, deux gardes devant la porte, elle s'effondra et dut mettre le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler. _

_Quand elle sortit des toilettes un long plus tard, elle croisa le chemin de ses parents à _elle _dans le hall du Ministère. Les yeux rouges, le regard accusateur et surtout une grande incompréhension. Elle ne put l'assumer. Jamais ces parents ne sauraient ce qui est réellement arrivé à leur fille, jamais ils ne sauraient les raisons de la folie meurtrière qui a traversé les murs de Poudlard cette nuit-là. Seule Ava détenait la vérité, du moins c'est que tout le monde croyait. _

La suite ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Les deux visages

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf quelque uns qui vous devinerez tout seul.

Résumé : « _Nous sommes actuellement le 5 mai 1997, jour marquant le fin de votre exil du monde sorcier. Vous avez donc à nouveau le droit de traverser nos frontières. » Ava Potter, sœur de James, redoutait ses mots et les conséquences qu'ils auraient. _Ne tient pas compte des deux derniers tomes. Et Sirius est toujours bel et bien vivant.

A Geri : Déjà merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas niveau mystère et nouvelles questions ! A bientôt peut être ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Alec rentra tard le soir. Bien après le coucher des filles. Ava l'attendait, couchée sur le canapé, un bon livre pour la maintenir éveillée. Du moins en apparence. En réalité, elle n'arrivait pas lire plus de deux pages à l'affilée. Elle pensait sans cesse aux lettres reçues dans l'après-midi. Ces pensées avaient été entrecoupées dans la soirée pour les gestes routiniers. Le bain de Louisa, qui aimait éclabousser sa mère, et le dîner, auquel Lena avait mis toute son énergie pour faire sourire Ava. Elle avait réussi avec brio. Mais une fois les filles couchées, tout était revenu la hanter.

Quand Alec franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée, Ava soupira de soulagement. Elle posa son livre sur la petite table du salon et s'étira. Repoussant sa fine couverture, elle se leva et rejoignit son mari qui se débarrassait de sa veste avec bonheur.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement. Je t'attendais pas si tard. »

Alec l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ses lèvres froides la firent frissonner.

« Je suis désolé. Au moment de partir, un patient schizophrène nous a fait une crise et j'ai dû aider les infirmières de nuit à le calmer. Cela nous a pris plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Et il va mieux ? »

Ava admirait beaucoup le travail d'Alec. Toute cette patience, tout son temps consacré à aider ses patients, à rassurer les familles dépassées. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ce métier. Comment aider les autres quand on est soi-même fragile psychologiquement ?

« Oui, nous l'avons mis sous calmants. Mais assez parler de travail, je l'ai laissé à l'hôpital, derrière cette porte. »

« Très bien, dit-elle en embrassant ses lèvres. Tes filles t'ont gracieusement laissé une part de lasagnes, tu n'imagines pas le sacrifice que ça a été pour elles. »

Il rit. Son visage, encore jeune, s'éclaira, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait des enfants. Alec était passionné par son travail mais il regrettait souvent de ne pas être là au quotidien pour les filles, de rater les petites anecdotes que Louisa racontait régulièrement, de ne pas affronter les difficultés d'adolescence de Lena à la place de son épouse. Mais il avait fait un choix, dont les conséquences étaient parfois dures à porter.

« Tu peux me les réchauffer, je vais faire un bisou à Louisa et voir si Lena dort »

Ava acquiesça et il s'éloigna dans les étages. Le four était encore chaud et les lasagnes furent vite réchauffées. En attendant, elle mit le couvert. Presque trop soigneusement. Comme pour préparer le terrain, un rituel d'annonce. La nappe ne présentait plus de plis, pourtant elle continuait de la lisser. Quand elle était nerveuse, ce geste devenait récurrent.

« Lena ne dort pas et elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

Alec était revenu dans la cuisine, un pli inquiet sur son front. Il la stoppa dans son geste mécaniquement et la détourna vers lui.

« Ava, que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a envoyé ces lettres ? »

« Le Ministère de la Magie, mon exil est terminé. 20 ans se sont déroulés sans que je m'en aperçoive. Et le directeur de mon ancienne école, pour me dire que l'enquête a été réouverte. »

« Réouverte ? Comment ça se fait ? Ils ont décidé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie c'est pas possible ! Tu es passée à autre chose, pourquoi remuer le passé ainsi ? »

« Lydia Wilde, une de mes anciennes amies, travaille au Ministère. Je crois qu'elle défend des personnes contre des délits. Elle a farfouillé dans le dossier quand elle a su que l'exil se terminait. Et ainsi mon cas a repris sa place dans la catégorie polémique »

Alec grogna et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, pas qu'il était anti-Sorciers, simplement il n'oubliait pas tout le mal que ces gens lui avaient fait.

« C'est bien le moment de s'en inquiéter. Elle était où cette Lydia il y a 20 ans ? »

« Sur le banc des 'juges', comme les autres. »

Ava les revoyait. Tous. Son frère, ses amis, son petit-ami du moment, assis sur ce banc maudit dans le tribunal, la dardant d'un regard noir et perdu, se demandant comment elle avait pu accomplir ce geste. Elle s'était sentie trahie, incomprise, peinée de voir toutes ces personnes, en qui elle avait confiance, se retourner contre elle et l'accuser du pire.

« Je ne suis pas prête à revivre ça Alec. Qu'ils réouvrent l'enquête c'est une chose, mais je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent nous harceler et déterrer ce que j'ai eu tant de mal en enfouir au fond de mon esprit »

Il la serra dans ses bras et sa tension sembla se perdre dans cette étreinte. Ava ne serait rien sans lui, il l'avait sauvé. Sa rencontre à l'hôpital avait été décisive et il l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle avait craqué devant son visage rieur, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens et cette gentillesse, dénuée de pitié, qui le caractérisé tant. Alec était seulement étudiant quand il était venu l'ausculter pour la première fois dans cette chambre froide et trop blanche. Elle ne l'avait vu régulièrement pendant quelques mois, juste le temps d'un stage. Puis il était revenu quelques semaines plus tard. Ava n'était plus sa patiente et le côté professionnel ne venait plus nuire les conversations. Leur relation avait évolué et ils s'étaient mis ensemble quelques temps plus tard. Quand Ava était sortie de l'hôpital, il lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui. Ses parents lui payaient un petit studio et elle avait accepté de partager ses quelques mètres carrés avec lui. Elle avait seulement 18 ans.

Aujourd'hui encore, Alec lui disait souvent que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait voulu devenir psychiatre. Ava avait longtemps détesté cette phrase puis elle l'avait accepté. Elle le prenait comme un compliment, fière d'être la muse de son mari.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Retourner dans le monde magique ? »

« Je ne pense pas, du moins pas dans un avenir proche. Ma vie est ici maintenant, auprès de vous. Les Sorciers m'ont rejeté, je ne l'oublie pas. J'ai juste reçu une lettre pour la mort de mes parents et de mon frère. »

La mort de sa famille, surtout dans de telles circonstances, l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle se souvenait de sa mère pleurant et de son père, le visage fermé, après l'annonce de la sentence. Seules personnes qui étaient persuadés de son innocence. Et jamais plus, elle ne les reverrait.

« Tu devrais manger tes lasagnes, elles vont refroidir » reprit Ava

« Avant toute chose : tu comptais m'en parler de cette histoire ? Lena ne souhaitait pas que j'aborde directement l'histoire des lettres, elle pense que tu vas lui en vouloir. »

« Bien sûr que j'allais t'en parler, cette histoire a trop affectée ma vie pour que je puisse le garder pour moi. Et non, je ne lui en veux pas. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle après un bref silence, je compte épargner les filles, du moins pour l'instant. Inutile d'inquiéter Lena outre mesure. »

« Très bien »

Alec desserra son étreinte et l'embrassa. Dans un geste désespéré, comme s'il voulait enfouir sa peine le temps de quelques secondes. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et approfondit son baiser. Une douce chaleur s'écoula en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Ses grandes mains glissèrent sous son pull et elle frissonna.

« Tu devrais peut-être manger » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres

« Je crois que ça peut attendre »

La bouche d'Alec avait glissé le long de son cou, dévoilé par son col en V. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'arrête et soupirait au moindre contact.

« J'ai faim, mais certainement pas de lasagnes »

Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements se perdirent la noirceur et le silence du salon.

* * *

L'article datait du 6 mai 1977 et visiblement Rita Skeeter œuvrait déjà parmi La Gazette du Sorcier. Harry reconnut sans difficulté, rien qu'au titre, la griffe de celle qui, plus d'une fois, lui avait refait sa réputation. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, il contemplait la photo mouvante d'Ava Potter, sa tante. Un grand vide se dessinait dans son regard, tandis que les jurés prononçaient sa sentence. Le photographe de Skeeter avait fourni un merveilleux travail... prise au bon moment.

Harry n'avait pas encore parcourut l'article. Il voulait s'imprégner de visage d'Ava, trouver la petite ressemblance entre elle et James, son jumeau. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé d'elle avant ce soir-là ? Remus, Sirius... Elle était sûrement un sujet tabou pour eux, une personne dont le prénom n'avait pas été prononcé depuis 20 ans. Ils savaient que son exil s'était terminé le matin-même. Harry mourrait d'envie de leur envoyer une lettre, de connaître cette partie du passé à travers leurs yeux et leurs paroles.

Dumbledore n'avait rien ajouté après l'enclume qu'il lui avait lâché sur la tête.

« Tiens voici un article de la Gazette, qui résume assez bien la situation. Si tu as des questions, je serais grée de t'y répondre. Mais je tiens à ce que tu lises cet article avant. Je n'ai aucune objectivité dans cette histoire, et je dois dire, à ton grand étonnement j'en suis sûr, que Rita Skeeter avait encore une certaine impartialité à l'époque. Les temps ont bien changé »

Et le directeur avait soupiré de nostalgie, sous le regard éberlué d'Harry. Le vieil homme ne cesserait de l'étonner.

Il se trouvait à présent dans son dortoir, l'article entre les mains, éclairé à la lumière de sa baguette magique. Après une profonde inspiration, il se lança dans sa lecture.

_« AVA POTTER : l'affaire du poignard sanglant lui a valu son exil_

_Reconnue coupable, condamnée à l'exil du monde sorcier. Voici les mots prononcés par le Magenmagot, hier soir lors de la fin du procès affrontant Ava Potter à la famille d'Ann Hall. Rappelons les faits. Ann et Ava, 17 ans, toutes deux amies, suivaient leur scolarité dans la célèbre école de Poudlard. Dans la soirée du 4 avril, les amis de Ann et Ava se sont inquiétés de l'absence des deux jeunes filles depuis la veille au soir. Après l'avoir signalé au directeur, Albus Dumbledore, tout le monde les a cherchées dans le château. Ann et Ava sont finalement retrouvées dans une petite salle de classe de l'école, fermée de l'intérieur. Et c'est là que le macabre intervient. Un des rares témoins de cette scène, qui a tenu à rester anonyme, a bien voulu nous décrire l'horreur qui s'est présenté sous ses yeux._

_« Le sol était recouvert de sang, je pouvais pas imaginer que le corps humain pouvait_ _autant en_ _contenir. Ava, prostrée dans un coin, tremblait. Du sang maculait son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. A ses côtés, reposait Ann, inerte. Morte. Cette vision restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle horreur. La surprise a bloqué tous mes sens pendant quelques secondes puis mon odorat s'est déclenché. J'ai reculé de quelques pas, l'odeur du sang sec envahissant soudainement mes narines et me donnant la nausée. J'ai retenu ma respiration, espérant que cette odeur âcre me lâche. Les autres se sont avancés, Ava n'a pas bougé. Ils l'ont relevé de force et un poignard ensanglanté a glissé sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Ils l'ont sorti de cet enfer et l'ont conduite à l'infirmerie. J'ai alors posé mon regard sur le corps d'Ann. Allongée sur le dos, elle était morte, la douleur figée sur son beau visage. Une plaie béante marquait son abdomen et le verdict a vite été prononcé : des coups de poignards répétitifs l'avaient_ _tuée._ »

_Ce témoin, ainsi que les quelques autres, ont été ensuite suivis par une cellule psychologique à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

_Il est alors apparut aux yeux de tous que Ava était coupable de ce crime atroce. Elle a été retrouvée couverte du sang de la victime et l'arme du crime en mains. Cependant, des interrogations ont été soulevées : crime passionnel ? Une mésentente particulièrement intense entre les deux amies aurait pu les conduire à s'affronter d'une telle façon ?_

_C'est à ces questions que le procès traitant cette affaire a essayé de répondre. Seulement les deux partis ont dû faire face à une difficulté de taille : depuis le soir où Ann et Ava ont été retrouvées, la jeune fille refuse de parler. Son regard vide hante le tribunal, qui ne sait comment interpréter ce silence._

_Après des semaines de procès et des heures de délibérations, Ava a été reconnu coupable, faute de preuves la disculpant. Sa famille et ses proches n'ont pas souhaité intervenir à propos de ce verdict et la Gazette a décidé de respecter ce silence. »_

Harry posa lentement l'article à côté de lui, oscillant entre un sentiment d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Ses révélations l'empêchaient de penser correctement. Un crime passionnel au sein de Poudlard... Digne des romans sorciers moldus.

Le reste de la pochette qui lui avait donné Dumbledore contenait divers entrevues que les journalistes avaient eu avec le corps professoral. Seulement, le professeur Mcgonagall, déjà directrice de Gryffondor, et de Dagger, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'époque étaient intervenus. Celui-ci semblait, d'après ses dires, proche de ses élèves en général et il ne comprenait pas comment Ava Potter, jeune fille sans problèmes apparents, avait pu commettre un tel meurtre.

Un autre article montrait la famille Potter dans un profond désespoir. Sa grand-mère paternelle, Daphné pleurait dans les bras de son mari Charles Potter. James avait le visage fermé au côté de ses parents. Une famille détruite. Harry pensa amèrement que la famille Potter devait être maudite pour avoir subi autant de drames. Il referma la pochette, éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et tenta de fermer l'œil. Activité qui se révéla difficile.

* * *

_Elle comptait les jours depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Le petit calendrier posé sur la table de nuit l'y aidait beaucoup sinon elle aurait bien vite perdu la notion du temps… Les semaines défilaient dans une même routine. Le matin, après petit-déjeuner, traitement et toilette, elle voyait le médecin du service pour un rendez-vous d'une heure. Il avait bien du courage, pensait-elle. Elle refusait de lui parler et l'heure découlait dans un silence pesant. _

_Pourtant ce matin-là, la routine changea. Elle n'eut pas de rendez-vous avec le Dr Machinchose (elle refusait de retenir son nom, pour elle, il n'avait aucune importance). A la place, un jeune homme vint la voir dans sa chambre. Un peu plus vieux qu'elle, les cheveux bruns en bataille et un magnifique sourire. Dénué de pitié. Elle le regarda longuement, le jaugeant. A aucun moment, il ne baissa le regard. _

_« Bonjour Ava, je m'appelle Alec, je suis étudiant en médecine et je suis à toi pour l'heure qui suit… »_

_Elle fut surprise par l'emploi de son prénom et du tutoiement. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était soi « Miss Potter » soi un numéro de chambre. Cet Alec allait peut-être lui plaire, elle le sentait plûtot bien. _

_« Je ne suis qu'étudiant, je ne suis pas censé faire cela mais le Dr Allen pense que ça serait bénéfique pour toi de voir d'autres personnes »_

_Elle acquiesça sans répondre. Il avait de jolis yeux, rieurs. Pourtant, il avait en face de lui une meurtrière. Rien ne lui faisait peur. _

_« Je n'ai pas lu ton histoire personnelle, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, juste pour t'offrir un temps de parole. Et je ne me laisse pas facilement décourager… »_

_Elle se sentit presque démunie, dans sa robe d'hôpital, muette, face à son assurance. Elle l'enviait. Personne ne lui avait volé sa jeunesse à lui… Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à une folle comme elle ? _

_« Tu as du temps à perdre… » Finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix._

_Il sourit encore et elle le trouva beau. Par des manières, il lui faisait penser à_ lui_… Furieuse d'avoir de telles pensées dans ce lieu, elle détourna le regard et se sentit rougir. _

_« Non je pense pas, tu as parlé et pour moi c'est grand début… »_


End file.
